True Love
by Yuukiie
Summary: Em segmento a Naruto Shippuuden. Hinata e Neji treinavam juntos quase todos os dias, porém não sabiam do que sentiam um pelo outro. Oneshot


Konoha, Clã Hyuuga, 15h45min

Neji e Hinata treinando  
- Papai, eles já estão a quatro horas, treinado, não é melhor eles pararam? – Perguntou Hanabi.  
- Daqui quinze minutos os chame para comer. – Respondeu Hyuuga Hiashi.  
Há semanas que Neji e Hinata treinavam direto. Ambos ficaram fortes e mais resistentes, adquiriram confiança mútua.  
- Hinata-nee-chan, Neji-nii-san... Por favor, venham comer algo. – Pediu Hanabi.  
- Já estamos indo. – Disse Neji, apoiando suas mãos em seus joelhos – Acho que exageramos hoje.  
- Iie! Precisamos... Preciso ficar mais forte – Disse Hinata, sentando no chão.  
- Mas não precisamos exagerar... Venha, vamos comer algo – Disse ele esticando a mão a ela para ajudá-la a levantar.  
- Hinata-nee-chan precisa descansar.  
- Eu sei Hanabi. Mas quero ser um orgulho ao nosso pai. Não quero ser frágil... cof, cof - Onomatopéia de ataque de tosse.  
- Onee-chan? Você está bem? Onee-chan?!  
Hinata acabou desmaiando, mas antes de cair no chão, foi segurada por Neji.  
- Temos que chamar algum médico.  
- Leve-a para o quarto dela, vou atrás de algum médico – Disse Hanabi a Neji.  
- Hai! – Respondeu ele tenso.  
Neji pegou-a no colo e a levou aos seus aposentos.  
- "Hinata-chan... Tomara que nada grave esteja lhe acontecendo" – Pensava Neji.  
Vários minutos se passaram e Hanabi não voltara, deixando Neji mais desesperado com os ataques de tosse e a difícil respiração da herdeira do Clã Hyuuga.  
A porta foi escancarada e uma mulher loira com uma jovem de cabelos rosa, adentraram ao quarto.  
- Hanabi nos encontrou e nos contou o que está havendo. – Explicou Sakura – Tsunade-sama vai examiná-la.  
Tsunade curvou-se fazendo os primeiros socorros. Após alguns minutos de testes com a garota desmaiada, Tsunade virou-se para Neji com um pequeno sorriso.  
- Ela está muito fraca. Anda gastando muito chakra. – Ela deu uma pausa olhando um Neji tenso e ansioso – Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. Deixe-a uma semana em repouso e a faça beber bastante vitamina, certo?  
O jovem respirou fundo muito aliviado, no fundo se sentia culpado pela situação da garota.  
- Neji, amanhã voltarei para ver se está tudo bem – Falou Sakura – Oyasuminasai.  
- Oyasuminasai e Arigatou.  
À noite, Neji não saiu do lado de Hinata velando seu sono.  
- "O dever da família secundária é proteger a família principal."  
As palavras de Hyuuga Hizashi não saiam de sua cabeça.  
Sem que percebesse, acabou dormindo segurando a mão de Hinata.  
De manhã, Hiashi foi visitar sua filha junto com Hanabi, porém o Líder do Clã Hyuuga não gostou da visão ao ver sua filha de mãos dadas com seu sobrinho. Hanabi achou graça da situação, esboçando um sorrisinho de deboche, mas um pouco atônita.  
- Neji-nii-san, é melhor acordar – Disse Hanabi sacudindo sutilmente seu primo.  
O jovem Hyuuga acordou assustado, puxando sua mão em um gesto rápido, fazendo Hinata acordar na mesma situação.  
- P-pai? Neji-kun? Por que estou aqui?  
- Neji, venha aqui, por favor, e Hanabi, explique a sua irmã o que houve.  
- Gomen pelo que houve, não pretendia...  
- Não se preocupe, eu queria agradecer por estar cuidando de Hinata.  
Neji não sabia o que falar, então resolveu ficar quieto.  
- Apenas peço que continue cuidando dela.  
Hiashi esboçou um pequeno sorriso e se retirou.  
- Neji-nii-san, Onee-chan quer falar com você. – Chamou Hanabi.  
Ele adentrou no quarto um pouco encabulado e o mesmo acontecia com Hinata.  
- Arigatou por ter cuidado de mim.  
- Não foi nada, sabe que é meu dever, quer dizer, da família secundária proteger a principal...  
- Então foi só por isso que passou a noite ao meu lado?  
- Iie, quer dizer... Também.  
- "Huff... Acho que estou sobrando." – Pensou Hanabi se retirando.  
- Como assim "também"?  
- Eu não sei...  
- Ahn... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Na porta da casa de Hyuuga

- Olá, Hanabi! Eu vim como prometido e trouxe o Naruto comigo.  
Um alto e loiro menino apareceu ao lado de Sakura.  
- Venham comigo, mas não sei se foi uma boa hora para visitas.  
- Por quê? – Perguntou Naruto.  
- Acho que onee-chan está começando a se entender com Neji-nii-san.  
-Mas eles já não se davam bem?  
- Ai seu tapado! No modo de se gostarem. – Falou Sakura a Naruto.  
-Só eu que não encontro minha cara metade.  
- Naruto, nós só temos 15 anos! A vida é loooonga!  
- Não exatamente. Sendo um ninja, posso morrer a qualquer hora...  
- Credo! Acho que ficar alguns dias sem fazer missões está te deixando depressivo.  
- Ssshiu! – Interrompeu Hanabi.

No quarto

- Pode sim.  
-V-você... V-você gosta de alguma forma diferente de mim... Sem ser amor fraternal?  
- O Naruto sempre diz que "ele protege todos que ama..."  
- Neji-Kun!  
Hinata pulou em cima (N/A: literalmente) de Neji, fazendo-o cair para trás.  
Seus rostos estavam bem perto, até que Neji puxou Hinata para si.

Na porta do quarto

- Que lindo! Eles formam um casal perfeito! – Comentou Sakura.  
- Quando o escritor que escreve o Naruto vai colocar alguém que combine comigo?  
- É a mesma coisa que pergunto Naruto, mas se eu não me engano, essa Fan Fiction é sobre Neji e Hinata. (N/A: Isso ai Sakura. Agora vamos voltar à história)  
Hyuuga Hiashi passou pelo trio que espiava pela porta e se deparou com sua filha e seu sobrinho.  
- Hinata?  
O casal levantou-se e evitaram olhar para o rosto de Hiashi.  
- A primeira vez que se viram, Hinata tinha apenas três anos. Seu pai me contou Neji, que você disse que sua prima Hinata era muito bonita. Comecei a me preocupar desde aquele dia.  
- M-mas otousan...!  
- Deixe-me continuar, Hinata! – Advertiu Hiashi – Há muito tempo que os Hyuuga vêem cultivando muito ódio. É meu dever cuidar do bem estar de todos, e no futuro será seu Hinata. Creio que você terá muitas dúvidas e sei que Neji lhe auxiliará. Com licença. – Disse Hiashi se retirando.

Na porta do quarto

- Isso foi uma permissão a eles? – Perguntou Naruto.  
- Nem eu sei o.O – Respondeu Sakura.  
- Vindo do chichi, acho que sim – Falou Hanabi entrando no quarto para falar com a irmã.

Dentro do quarto

Hinata ainda estava gelada e confusa, não muito diferente de Neji que permanecia estático.  
- Onee-chan? Onee-chan! Por Kami-sama, fala alguma coisa!  
- Hanabi? V-você ouviu o que otousan falou?  
- Hai...!  
- E aquilo foi...?  
- Permissão!  
Então Neji pareceu finalmente sair daquele estranho estado de transe.  
- Neji-kun, você está bem? – Perguntou Hinata.  
Mas sem responder, ele puxou-a para si, deu um largo sorriso e a beijou. Hinata levou um susto, mas retribuiu o beijo.

Na porta

- Será que se eu fizer um abaixo assinado acabo ficando com alguém? – Perguntou Naruto.  
- Cala a boca Naruto! Você não viu que a fan fic acabou?  
- Acabou?  
- É seu trouxa.  
- Mas e os créditos?

- Ah é... Então eu falo. Essa fan Fiction é baseada no anime/mangá Naruto Shippunden, tendo como principais a Hinata e o Neji. A autora agradece pela leitura e dedica a história à suas amigas, Luna e Melissa.

Naruto cutuca Sakura - Hey, Sakura, ele não trouxe ainda – Cochicha ele.  
- Eu sei... Onde será que ele se meteu?  
Poff  
- Tá atrasado! – Gritam Naruto e Sakura.  
- É que eu errei o caminho e um cachorro... – Fala Kakashi.  
- Mentiroso! - Gritam os dois de novo.  
- Aqui está o trecho final – Diz Kakashi que entrega um pergaminho.  
- Então aqui está o final...

"Alguns anos depois, Neji e Hinata se casaram..."  
- Pera ai... E nós? – Pergunta Naruto.  
(N/A: Ahn... Você, Naruto, encontra sua cara metade, Sakura conquista o Sasuke, Kakashi... Bom... Ele faz o que quiser... AGORA POSSO CONTINUAR?)  
- Pode gotinha  
"Revogaram a lei de dividir o Clã, tiveram dois filhos, ajudaram em duas guerras de vilas rivais contra Konoha e ajudaram Naruto, quando do mesmo virou Hokage."  
(N/A: Bom, esse é o final que eu queria)  
- Eu também gostei – Comenta Naruto.  
- Quem não gostou? – Perguntou Sakura.  
- Sayounara! – Falaram todos que participaram da Fan Fiction. 


End file.
